


Wedding

by AmableAngel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 4th wall breakage i guess, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel





	

Shizuo looked around him. Vorona stood beside him, holding his hand. 

There were many people around him, such as one of his closest friends, Tom and Shinra. Of course, it was his wedding. They had to be there. 

For some reason, however, that dirty fleabag was standing in the corner with a little smirk on his face and an arm around the waist of some woman wearing a green sweater and short red skirt. She was pretty enough, but the scowl on her face disturbed her beauty. 

Shizuo grumbled. How did he get here? He shook his head and looked at the people sitting expectantly in front of him. Right. The speech. 

He cleared his throat and began. “Today is my wedding day, as you can all see. I never thought I'd actually be saying this, since, you know, I'm not exactly the lovable type. But this woman--” Shizuo paused and looked at Vorona. She smiled up at him and his heart melted. 

“She was the first one to truly love me.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I… um… did have a whole speech planned out, but I forgot it. Enjoy the party, everyone!” Shizuo threw his hands up in the air.

The room erupted with the sounds of having fun. A line of well-wishers formed near the stage. Oh, god. 

First in line was his brother. “Congratulations, brother. I wish you a happy life with your wife.” Kasuka turned his head to Vorona. “Good luck, sister-in-law.” He gave a faint smile and left, with Ruri clutching his arm. 

“Have a wonderful life together!!” Shinra exclaimed as he approached Shizuo with Celty. 

The line went on and on. That kid Mikado and his friends were there, as were Kadota and his gang. Even Kururi and Mairu, that fleabag’s sisters, were there. 

Shizuo felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. “Congrats, Shizuo!” Akane Awakusu’s voice piped up. He looked down. Akane’s face beamed up at him. He ruffled the girl’s hair and gave her a hug. She smiled and ran off to talk with Kururi and Mairu. 

Simon approached Shizuo grimly. “Just letting you know, Izaya was here. With some woman,” Simon whispered into Shizuo’s ear. He nodded. 

Suddenly, the lights went out. High pitched screams-- mainly Shinra’s-- came from around the room. “What the hell?!” Shizuo growled. 

His eyes adjusted to the growing darkness and everyone around him had fearful expressions on their faces. 

A few minutes passed and the lights still hadn’t come back on. Vorona’s grip tightened on his hand. A voice came from the ceiling. “Congratulations, Shizu-chan,” a haughty tone called from above. Shizuo gritted his teeth. Izaya. 

“Come out, wherever you are, you fleabag!” Shizuo roared, clenching his fists. Vorona winced and he realized she was still holding his hand. “Sorry,” he whispered. She nodded silently. 

“Well, well. I never thought you’d actually get married. Well, thank you all for watching this anime. Goodbye.”

Shizuo’s last thought to cross his mind was, You little-- Then, everything went black.


End file.
